Cleo Holland
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: Nate wakes up in a room that is definitely not his own, with a pounding headache. Then a cute blonde walks in a tray full of hangover remedies... Just a little One Shot that has been nagging at me, hope you like it.


With a groan I flipped over in bed and instantly a stream of sunlight hit my face. I let out an even louder groan, flipping onto my back. Deciding that I should get the day started, my eyes blinked open slowly. Instantly I got that feeling of not knowing where I was. Only then did I also realize that I was completely naked.

"Damn it," I grabbed my head and sat up, only increasing the pounding headache. Surveying the room I struggled to remember anything from last night. I caught a glimpse of Central Park out of the sheer curtains and based on the style I'm guess that it's the Upper East side. The room gave very little to show the persons personality, with it being mostly white. One wall held a silhouette mural of the Upper East Side which I didn't really get but it was nice. Draped over the comfortable looking chair in the corner were my clothes.

"Morning," A small voice off to the side, I ran my fingers through my blonde hair and spotted a girl. She was obviously beautiful, with short light blonde hair, the longest parts hitting her chin. She was in a pair of short, shorts and a loose v-neck t-shirt carrying a tray. "I personally go with good old Gatorade for a cure but I wasn't sure about you." She set down the tray with a spread of toast, coffee, Tylenol, and another Gatorade.

I took the Gatorade and pills, taking a big drink, "so umm…" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Cleo," She introduced.

"Right, I'm…"

"Nate, I know. While my physicality goes out the window with alcohol I tend to remember about everything." She gave a soft smile.

"Right, well I hope that I wasn't too bad," I attempted a joke.

"You were fine," She smirked sitting on the foot of the bed and taking a drink from her own Gatorade bottle.

"Just fine…wow…that hurts a bit," I replied.

"Well seeing as how you don't remember any of my performance, I'd take fine."

"Right, sorry," I grimaced.

"Trust me, it takes a lot more to hurt my feelings. So how are you feeling?"

"A lot better actually," I nodded.

"Good," She gave a sly smile and almost instantly I think we got the same idea. Quickly she moved the tray to the floor and I grabbed her around the waist, pulling her on top of me.

* * *

><p>"Well that's one way to get the day started," I murmured, happily.<p>

"What time is it anyways?" Nate asked and I leaned over him, holding the sheet to my body and unlocking my phone.

"Nine o'clock," I answered.

"What time did you get up?" He asked incredulously.

"Seven," I laughed slightly, "I had to do a little work."

"What do you do?" He asked and I smiled turning and kissed him softly before getting up.

"It doesn't matter right now. Now, I think I need some food. What do you say to Norma's?" I asked walking over to my closet, with the sheet wrapped around me. "There I can inform you of how last night played out."

"I'm guessing it's similar to the last time?" He asked and I turned to see him sitting with a wide smirk on his face.

"Oh it was very similar, but I do have to admit you were better last night."

"Oh, ouch," He said in a laugh. "I was going to compliment you but not anymore."

"I can live with that," I laughed slightly and reached over. I grabbed his boxers off the chair-where I had put them when cleaning up- then tossed them at him. "Now the least you can do is buy a girl breakfast, so get dressed."

He chuckled again and nodded as I went into my closet.

* * *

><p>"So what do you do, Cleo?" Nate asked as we looked over the menu's.<p>

"I'm a student…Columbia," I smirked at his semi surprised face.

"I just keep digging a bigger hole," He chuckled, embarrassedly.

"Nah, I understand, we don't have any classes together. Really the only reason I know you go there is because you shared a class with one of my friends and she had a crush on you."

"Ah," he nodded. "You know the longer I'm around you the more I start to think that I've seen you around."

"Well Nate, I'm not really a stranger to blue blood society. I am a Holland, I've been around you since birth. It's just we haven't ever hung out in the same circle."

"Cleo Holland…now I remember. You used to wear glasses and longer hair. You graduated with us."

"Yup," I smiled, "the bookworm."

"Now I feel really bad."

"Nah, it's ok, I just got revenge for all those year," I joked. "Getting Nate Archibald in bed…a perfect atonement for your wrong doings."

"Well I'm glad to have been of service, I really don't mind that sort of revenge."

* * *

><p>"Well I've got classes," I sighed looking down at my beeping phone as we stood outside of the Parker Meridien. "So, see you around."<p>

"Wait," He called as I moved up to the curb raising my hand to get a cab. "What about a phone number?"

A cab pulled up beside me and I moved out, walking backwards to face him. "Sorry Nate, I don't think that's a good idea, though I really did have fun."

"Which is only a better reason to give me your number," He stepped up in front of me with a wide smirk. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to mine. "You know you want to," he murmured against my lip. I smiled and leaned in deepening the kiss as I grabbed the handle behind me.

"Oh, I might want to," I whispered, "but…" I pushed him back as I opened the door, "I'll see you around Nate."

Sliding into the cab he took a couple steps back as I shut the door, "72nd and 5th" I spoke to the driver and looked down at my already buzzing phone. It hadn't even been three minutes and already a picture of us popped up in my e-mail. This is why I hadn't ever drifted into that circle, this is why I just stuck to the edges.

The cab pulled to a stop and I paid the man before moving into the lobby. I waved to George-the doorman/cool uncle type that gave advice and gossip on all things Upper East Side-before stepping into the elevator. I pushed the button that would bring me up to the apartment I shared with my sister, well used to before she got married and moved to London. My parents moved to Italy soon after I graduated High School, which leaves me as the lone Holland in NYC.

As I got to my floor I put my bag on the small table in the foyer and immediately turned to what used to be my sister's room.

See because while I might be a student that wasn't the work I was doing this morning. No this morning I was doing what my sister has passed down to me the day I had graduated. While some graduates get in heritance, houses, or even companies. I got the thing that rules the Upper East Side.

Opening the door I took in the room with one whole wall full of files, pictures plastering the bulletin board over a long immaculately organized desk.

"Hello, Upper East Siders… what do you have for me today."


End file.
